Athletics such as football and hockey, amongst others, are without question a favorite national past time. Consequently, it is of no surprise that children begin active participation in sporting activities at a young age, often through organized minor leagues and scholastic athletic programs. The equipment and clothing necessary to participate in many sports includes a protective helmet, a variety of body pads and related clothing, gloves, special shoes or skates, and jerseys. This equipment and clothing is often bulky and cumbersome; stored within closed, airless, lockers at athletic facilities, or clumped together within athletic bags. Moreover, where the athletes are children, the equipment and clothing is often strewn about the home to a parent's dismay.
To complicate matters, the sporting equipment and clothing is often damp from body sweat and exposure to rainy weather. Damp clothing is prone to mildew, staining and unpleasant odor, especially when not properly stored and/or immediately dried. Moreover, conventional drying methods for everyday clothing such as a rotating drum-type clothes dryer are not conducive to the drying of athletic equipment which may include integrated hard materials such as plastic or metal that can damage surrounding supportive fabrics. Also, known drying methods typically dry from the outside-in which is not preferred for items such as shoes and gloves which are primarily damp on the inside from body sweat. Thus, a partially dried piece of equipment, such as a glove, will still feel uncomfortably damp and cold against the bare hand of the athlete. Yet further, because known drying methods typically do not function as an organized storage area for sporting equipment and clothing, the athlete or parent must be bothered with remembering to move the equipment and clothing from the drying means and to a designated storage area.